


Once And Current Friendship

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2019 [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Melancholy, Memories, Past and Present, Photo prompt, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Watson sitting on a bench, reminiscing.Written for: JWP #5: "Photo prompt, shown below.-Watson's WoesJuly Writing Prompts.





	Once And Current Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this one is a triple drabble, which gives me the illusion that I'm still sort of doing drabbles… ish. This one doesn't have a sad ending, but it is perhaps a bit maudlin. See what you think, dear readers.

Photo Prompt  
  


Watson sat on the bench, umbrella furled across his lap, watching the occasional pedestrians pass as the fog rose from the damp ground. Gazing unfocussed into the distance, shapes blurring into ghosts of themselves, Watson’s mind wandered backwards, to when he and his dearest friend, Sherlock Holmes, had walked along this very pathway. Arm in arm, they’d spoken of all manner of things—Holmes’ current cases, his scientific research, Watson’s patients, Watson’s writing about Holmes’ cases—it hardly mattered what topic, their conversation had naturally leapt from here to there and everywhere. Then had come the dark years, when Holmes was dead, and Watson had mourned his friend as well as the knowledge that he’d never have another of those strolls, of those conversations which never seemed to fully end.

“Watson?” came a voice—Holmes’ voice—from directly in front of him. Watson startled back to the present with a gasp. “Ready to go?” Holmes’ expression was curious.

“Sorry, Holmes. I was miles away,” said Watson with a shake of his head, rising to his feet. There was no need to yet again remind Holmes how much his faked death had hurt Watson; he knew, knew very well, and had been trying in his own way to make it up to his friend in the months since he’d been back.

Holmes took his arm, leading the way along the rain-wet pavement, tone oddly gentle as he patted Watson’s hand. “Well, you’re here now.”

“Yes,” Watson agreed, meeting Holmes’ subtle smile with a warmer one of his own.

As they walked on, Holmes brought up one of his most recent chemical experiments, speaking animatedly, occasionally seeking Watson’s reaction or opinion. Watson’s warm smile remained, even grew, echoing the warmth inside him at once again having the precious treasure of this friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, the soundtrack to today's writing session: ['Don't Wake Me Just Yet'](https://youtu.be/PjPmFOT3FMk) \- Peter Gundry


End file.
